


Zarc's return

by VioletStarVN



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStarVN/pseuds/VioletStarVN
Summary: The real Zarc returned at the moment nobody thought of, and began a duel against himself with the world's fate on the line. Do-Or-Die Duel. AU for episode 140.





	Zarc's return

“Reira!”

Reiji worriedly yelled when Zarc performed the Pendulum summoned again and revived one of his Pendulum monsters, Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes. Ray’s and Yuzu’s words barely affected him. “Reira only remain 2000 LP, if Zarc attacks…” Reiji clenched his fist, felt powerless when he couldn’t do anything for his little brother.

“Battle! I attack you directly with Odd-Eyes!” Zarc exclaimed.

Reira looked up. There was an Action Card above, but it was too high, and he knew he couldn’t get it in time. “Please leave me!” he yelled at Ray and tried to push her out. “Please return to your place, hurry-”

He couldn’t finished his sentence because the attack reached him. “Ahhh!!!” He yelled when he was blew back.

“Reira!” Reiji yelled, preparing to run towards him.

[[Intrusion penalty: 2000 LP]]

Everyone winked when that voice resounded. “Who?” they asked each others. Everyone dueled against Zarc - and was defeated. Who could interfere the Duel now?

“Be careful,” the boy smiled with Reira while carrying him in his arms. “This isn’t your battlefield.”

“Y-You’re…” Reira stammered when realized the face. “N-No way…”

The boy said nothing, only kept jumped back and forth platforms and finally stopped in front of Reiji. “Please keep an eye on your brother. He shouldn’t be involved in the war.”

“Z-Zarc…” Reiji stammered, couldn’t believe in what he was seeing.

Zarc, the Real Zarc was standing there, that wasn’t a demon. He was only a normal person, the silver hair with light green highlights, wore the blue and white jacket with orange borders and a black undershirt.

Nobody understood what was happening.

The boy only smiled and turned to face to Supreme King Dragon Zarc.

“How…!?” Supreme Zarc yelled, trying to hide his confusion, but his body began to shiver, even a bit.

“If you can appear here, why can’t I?” Zarc shortly asked.

Supreme Zarc growled angrily. “You…”

“I won’t allow you to hurt anyone! I’m one created you, so I’ll be one finish you and save this world!” Zarc exclaimed.

“I set one card and end my turn,” Supreme Zarc mumbled.

Everyone stared at two Zarc. “I can’t believe what I’m seeing…” someone commented.

“It’s so great,” Sawatari growled. “I think we had enough troubles with an only Zarc…”

“Believe in him…” Reira suddenly spoke, made everyone startled and turn to look at him. “Ray told me, here is the real Zarc, Zarc that she knew at the beginning…”

“Look!” Sora yelled and pointed at Zarc. Behind him, there were four illusions, familiar illusions to all of them.

“Yuuya!”

“Yuuto!”

“Yuugo!”

“Yuuri…” the last name was mentioned, hesitatingly.

“Don’t look at me,” Yuuri put his hands on his hips, sighing. “I only hate being stuck in the body of another guy.”

Supreme Zarc growled again. Finally he understood why Zarc could appear. Yuuya’s and others’s will made that happen. Ray’s and Yuzu’s words weren’t meaningless.

Zarc firmly looked straight at his own evil personality in a moment, then shook his head and drew a card to begin his turn. “"With the Scale 0 Eternal Magician - Antithesis Stick and the Scale 13 Eternal Magician - Synthesis Box, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can summon monsters with Levels 1 through 12! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monsters!” Zarc yelled and raised his arm when four monsters appeared.

[[Eternal Magician - Pure Dove/ WIND/ Magician/ Effect/ LV 4/ 1000/800]]

[[Eternal Magician - Frost Dove/ WIND/ Magician/ Effect/ LV 4/ 1100/500]]

[[Eternal Magician - White Ace/ WIND/ Magician/ Effect/ LV 4/1200/0]]

[[Eternal Magician - Golden Jack/ WIND/ Magician/ Effect/ LV 3/800/200]]

“Poor monsters…” Supreme Zarc smirked. “What can do you with them while I’m possessing the strongest monsters?”

“I wonder about that…” Yuuya spoke.

“Hmm!?” Supreme Zarc knitted his eyebrows.

“When Antithesis Stick and Synthesis Box appear together on my field, my opponent can’t activate the Monster effect,” Zarc explained, then smiled while Antithesis Stick gyrated his stick. The bright light appeared and shines straight into the opponent’s deck.

“Next, with his Pendulum effect, once per turn, I can special summon a Pendulum monster from the Banish zone,” he explained.

“Alright!” Yuuya was excited. “So I’m the first one. Now, revive, the dragon with wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!!”

The dragon with dichromatic eyes flew up and hovered next to Zarc. He roared as if he was happy. “Alright,” Zarc giggled. “I know what you’re thinking. Staying in the banish zone must be very boring, eh!?”

The dragon roared again. Zarc smiled, jumped on him then held his horns. “It really looks like Yuuya…” Sora whispered.

“Yeah,” Reiji nodded, still hugging Reira. “I know Yuuya’s soul doesn’t disappear. He’s a strong boy and won’t give up easily.”

“It isn’t still over yet!” Zarc said. “I activate Synthesis Box’s Pendulum effect. Twice per turn, when I summon Extra Deck monsters, I can summon from the Banish zone instead.” He explained while Synthesis Box lit up within the pillar of light.

“What!?” Supreme Zarc startled.

Everyone stared at the field. They began to understand what Zarc was intending to do.

“Do it, Yuuto!” Shun shouted and stood up.

Yuuto nodded at his best friend, then looked at the field again. “LV 4 Pure Dove and Frost Dove, overlay!”

Two doves became two green light and flew into the overlay network. A smile appeared on Yuuto’s face.

“From the pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression with the fang of rebellion! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!”

Two voices of two people resounded at the same time. And right after, the familiar dragon appeared again. The dragon roared at Odd-Eyes then turned to look at the field. They were too familiar with appearing together.

“I never imagine that my ace will be summoned by doves…” Yuuto commented and Yuuya chuckled because of that.

“It’s your turn, Yuugo!” Sawatari was excited.

Yuugo shrugged. “You don’t need to remind me. Let’s go! I tune LV 4 White Ace into LV 3 Golden Jack! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!“

Clear Wing roared then curiously looked at two other dragons. “Oh, don’t tell me you’re wondering why you stand next to them,” Yuuri teased. “You’re really silly, like your master Yuugou-kun.”

“It’s not Yuugou!” The Synchro boy was annoyed. “I’m Yuugo!”

“Alright,” Yuuto sighed. “Don’t tease Yuugo anymore. And Yuugo, focus on the Duel, please! It isn’t time for argument about your name.”

Zarc sighed at his reincarnations then glanced at his deck. “At this moment, due Synthesis Box’s effect, I can add a spell card to my hand randomly.”

Zarc widened his eyes when saw his card. He glanced at Yuuya, but his Standard reincarnation only smiled. “I know you’ll draw it,” Yuuya whispered.

Yuuri knitted his eyebrows, then mumbled when realized the card Zarc just drew. “That annoying card again…”

“Hey, it’s your turn, Yuuri,” Zarc interfered.

“Hmm!?” Yuuri winked. “What do you mean?”

Zarc chuckled when the graveyard gate opened. “I activate White Ace’s effect. By banishing him from my graveyard, special sumon a Fusion monster from the Banish zone and treat it as a Fusion summon.”

“Alright!” Yuuri smirked. “Revive, the poisonous dragon with hungering fangs. Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!”

The purple dragon quickly appeared. As previous dragons, he roared, then looked at others curiously, or unintelligibly.

“I know my dragon won’t like stay with others,” Yuuri commented, but Zarc burst out laughing. “Hey, right now he’s mine. Furthermore, we’re allies, right?”

“No,” Yuuri calmly replied.

Everyone sighed. “He’s really a mule, too stubborn.”

“I guess your summoning is over, right?” Supreme Zarc laughed. “But it’s unfortunately, due Gate Zero’s and Gate Infinity’s effect, I won’t lose.”

“It’s a dirty effect,” Reiji commented. “If Zarc can’t pass that wall, he won’t be able to win.”

“I don’t think so,” Zarc smirked. “Antithesis Stick’s another effect. Once per turn, I can change the name of one of Pendulum monsters on the field into ‘No Name’. I choose Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes.”

“What!?” Supereme Zarc yelled.

“Do it, guys.” Zarc calmly said.

His four reincarnations nodded.

“I activate Starve Venom Fusion Dragon’s effect!” Yuuri exclaimed. “I negate No Name’s effect and my dragon will gain that effect.”

Zarc growled. He wished he could activate his Odd-Eyes’s effect. It’s so great, now everything becomes complex, he thought.

“Not yet,” Yuuto yelled. “I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon’s effect! By using an Overlay unit, your fake Odd-Eyes’s ATK will be halves. I use all his Overlay units!”

[No Name {Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes}’s ATK: 2500 -> 625]

[Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon’s ATK: 2500 -> 4375]

“It’s great!” Sora happily said. “Do it, Zarc! You win!”

Supreme Zarc smirked. “Are you sure about that!?”

Everyone startled, feeling worried when Supreme Zarc’s set card flipped itself.

“Trap Card, Supreme King Collected Power! By this, Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes’s ATK will increase equal to sum of all your current monsters’s ATK. Furthermore, if he’s attacked by one of them, he won’t be destroyed.”

[No Name {Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes}’s ATK: 625 -> 12800]

“N-No way…” Sora stammered, “please tell me this’s a joke…”

Everyone paled, “don’t tell me he’ll…”

“Don’t worry, guys,” Yuuya smiled. “We won’t lose. Let’s go!”

Zarc nodded. “From my hand, I activate the spell card, Smile World!”

“Smile World!?” Everyone repeated surprisingly. “Why does Zarc…”

“I lend him a hand,” Yuuya grinned, explaining. “With this card, the ATKs of every monster on the field, until the end of the turn, will increase by 100 points for every monster that is on the field when this card is activated! There are 5 monsters on the field, its means each of them will increase 500 ATK.”

[No Name {Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes}’s ATK: 12800 -> 13300]

[Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon’s ATK: 2500 -> 3000]

[Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon’s ATK: 4375 -> 4875]

[Clear Wing Synchro Dragon’s ATK: 2500 -> 3000]

[Starve Venom Fusion Dragon’s ATK: 2800 -> 3300]

“Hmm…” Sawatari sighed. “Someone please explains me why he uses that.”

“I guess he has the reason,” Gongenzaka replied. “He won’t activate it for nothing.”

Zarc still stood on Odd-Eyes and held his horns. _Are you ready, guys?_ he asked his reincarnations through their mind. _If we don’t have what we need, we’ll lose._

 _We’ll win,_ Yuuya smiled. _I believe in that. Do it, Zarc!_

Zarc nodded. “Battle! I attack No Name with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!” he exclaimed and began aiming an Action card.

“Is he crazy!?” Reira startled. “Their ATKs…”

“No,” Reiji shook his head. “If I guess exactly, he’s wanting…”

Zarc grabbed the Action Card and looked at it. “It’s here!” Yuuya happily said. “I activate Action Magic: Collected Will!”

“What!?” Supreme Zarc yelled. “Action Card!?”

“With this card,” Zarc explained, “until the end of this turn, Odd-Eyes’s ATK will increase equal to sum of ATKs of other monsters on my field, and ATKs of those monsters will become 0.”

[Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon’s ATK: 3000 -> 14175]

“Even when your monster isn’t destroyed, you still take the damage. And due Odd-Eyes’s effect, the damage will be doubled.” Yuuya added. “Game over, Zarc.”

Supreme Zarc angrily yelled when the attack blew him back.

[Supreme Zarc’s LP: 1000 -> 0]

[[WINNER: ZARC]

“I-I’ll come back!!!” he exclaimed, but at that moment, his soul was dragged into Zarc’s body with an explosion. Everyone covered their faces with their hands. “What’s happening on the Earth!?” they wondered.

When explosion disappeared, they realized Zarc was kneeling in one of his legs, gasping, and the fusion of dimensions was totally cancelled. They didn’t see Standard, Xyz or Synchro dimension anymore.

“Are you alright!?” Yuuya worriedly asked.

Zarc nodded, trying to stand on his feet. “I’m fine, I just sealed that evil soul in my body, so I feel uncomfortable a bit…”

“It means now we’re safe, right?” Sawatari asked, “won’t you try to destroy the world?”

Zarc shrugged then looked straight at Reo. “The only one here who wants to destroy the world is HIM!”

Reo startled, but tried to argue. “But I don’t do for an evil purpose. I want to get Ray back, I want to prevent your revival and save the world!”

“Nobody requests that,” Zarc responded. “Four dimensions would have existed peacefully until now if you hadn’t reached them. My reincarnations even wouldn’t know about each other.”

Reo looked down, unsure what to say next.

“He’s right,” Reiji interfered. “Only because I call you ‘Dad’ again, it doesn’t mean I forgave you without cost. What you did, the pain that I, my mother and others stood because of you can’t be deleted that easy. A crime is a crime, notwithstanding how you justify.”

The silence fulled the air. Nobody dared to speak, nobody dared to breath, until…

“So… what must I do?” Reo finally spoke.

“I want you to go to Xyz dimension,” Zarc calmly replied. “I want you to listen to what those residents say by your own ears, understand what they think by your own brain, and rebuild that dimension by your own hands. Mark: until you have their forgiveness, all of them, I won’t forgive you!”

Reo stared at Zarc, then nodded. “I understood. I’ll do what you say. Now I wish I didn’t do this at the beginning…”

Zarc sighed and looked at the pendulum in his hand, what Reiji just returned to him. “So I guess there is only the last thing I need to do…”

“The last thing!?” Reiji questioned.

“So do you want to get your friends back?” he asked.

“Don’t tell me…”

Zarc nodded. “Yuya and others were fused due my will, so I can return them to normal. I guess it’ll be the best thing.”

“But…” Reira hesitatingly said, “if so, you’ll…”

Zarc smirked. “I won’t exist like this anymore, I know. Anyways, nobody welcomes me here… All of you only want to save my reincarnations, not me.”

They looked down, feeling guilty. They wished they had known about Zarc more, instead of thinking about him as a pure evil entity. They should have realized that Zarc wasn’t a devil at the beginning.

Zarc burst out laughing. “Alright, I’m just joking. In fact, there is is a more important reason.”

Everyone startled and looked up. “Eh!?”

“That evil soul was born from my own soul,” Zarc began explaining, “so he won’t disappear, as long as I or my reincarnations still exist. I don’t have enough confidence to say that I’ll be able to control him totally. That’s why I want to let them return. Since I’m split into four parts and exist within their bodies, that will happen to that evil soul. But he won’t be revive as long as Yuuya and others don’t want that.”

“Can’t we remove him forever!?” Sora asked, but Zarc only shook his head. “No, unless you want Yuya and others to disappear with him and me. I just told you, he was born my soul, and Yuuya and others are my reincarnations. Since they exist, both I and he can’t disappear.”

“I see…” Reiji said. “Thank you, Zarc. We’ll do everything we can do to guarantee that devil won’t appear again.”

Zarc nodded while his body was lighting up. A moment later, Yuuya and others appeared in his place. Everyone smiled, wiping their tears when saw their good friends returning, but their view was still faded.

“Finally everything is over…” Reiji whispered.

“Not yet,” Reo shook his head and stood up. “There is still…”

Suddenly, a bright column rised up from a building. “That’s the throne room!” Reiji startled, “where the ARC-V machine is…”

“Ray…” Reo worriedly said. “What’s happening to you…”

The bright column continued lighting up and flew towards them, until it split into four other bright columns. And…

Four girls were standing there, smiling at their friends. “We come back-“

Nobody could finish their sentence, when three of them were hugged tightly by their best friends with happy tears.

Serena smiled and looked at them. In a moment, she felt jealous with them. She wished she could be hugged by someone, a childhood friend - what she couldn’t have because of Professor.

“S-Serena…” a weak voice resounded made her startled. She winked when realized that was Reira. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

“I-I’m sorry,” Reira cried. “I… At that moment, nii-sama asked me for save you and others. But I… I did… I’m really sorry…”

Serena sighed then hugged Reira, wiping tears on his innocent face. “Alright, it’s fine, don’t cry anymore, and don’t apologize, Reira,” she whispered, “I understand what you did. Ray told us everything. You did very well.”

“Serena…” Reira sobbed.

“She’s right…” a warm female voice resounded. “If there is someone needs to apologize, that’s me.”

Reo cried when saw that illusion, his heart stopped its beating in a moment. “Ray… I…”

Ray looked at Reo by sad eyes. If she could cry, she would certainly. And if she still kept a heart, it would certainly be broken into multiple pieces. “I’m sorry, Dad. I can’t return to you.”

“But why!?” Reo yelled. “I need you-”

“That’s because of Dad!” Ray interfered. “Because… if I didn’t let them return, their friends wouldn’t forgive you. Because they have their own lives, dreams and friends. I know that, I saw everything, after all. This’s the last thing I can do to make everything return to normal.”

Reo looked down again. He felt he was the worst father on the Earth. He abandoned his second family without the explanation, to get his dear daughter back. But finally, to atone his own fault, that daughter sacrificed her own life again. “I’m sorry…” he chocked.

“Please take care of Reiji and Reira,” Ray continued saying, “they need you as their father. There are still things they don’t know in the life, and they need you to tell them. I believe from your fault, you’ll know what to do from now.”

Reo glanced at Reiji and Reira, who still hugging Serena tightly, then nodded. “I understand, I’ll do that. And I promised Zarc…”

“I know you’ll keep your promise,” Ray smiled while her body was faded slowly. “I’ll always watch you.”

Reo widened his eyes when Ray finally became four light balls and disappeared into bodies of girls. Tears flowed from his eyes, although he tried to prevent that.

“Hey, wait a moment! Stay here!”

Reo startled when heard those words. He looked around and realized Yuuri was walking away, even didn’t look at anyone.

“He told us he only worked with us to get his body back,” Yuuto commented.

“But we still have many things to talk to him,” Yuugo was annoyed.

Yuuya looked at Yuuri’s back, smiling. “Don’t worry, he will come back, and we’ll be able to talk more. He’ll change. I believe in that.”

“Believe again…” Yuuto scratched his head. “Sometimes I’m very annoyed with that belief. But…” he smiled, “after things happened, I guess I’ll try believing in that once.”

“Yeah,” Yuuya nodded at Yuuto and looked at everyone, dear and great friends that he made through the strange long adventure with a bright smile.

“The fun has just begun!”

**END**


End file.
